


Will you try?

by HyunnieBunny



Series: Kpop Wedgie Oneshots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom Bang Chan, Dom/sub, Exposed, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masochism, Smut, That's it, sub hyunjin, wedgie, wedgies, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunnieBunny/pseuds/HyunnieBunny
Summary: Chan feels nervous and ashamed about his kink, but Hyunjin helps him feel a much better!While exploring new avenues in their relationship.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Kpop Wedgie Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113773
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Will you try?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I just wanted everyone to know that this is kind of a vent fic.  
> And a way to creatively expose my kink to my friends.  
> Though please, do enjoy!

Chan continues to fidget on the couch as he waits for his boyfriend of three years to come back home from dance practice. They were still going strong even after all these years. Chan remembers when he first confessed to the man pre-debut before stray kids were even a possibility.

Now, three years later they are still in love. They were still in love, though they had their disputes and arguments. One time leading them to have a small break, where Chan promptly apologized for, because how can he live without his cuddly puppy in his arms, the answer is…. He can’t. 

Hyunjin was the love of his life. He is Chan’s everything. The man is everything he could ever want. From his undeterred loyalty, his playfulness, his clingy behavior, his admiration, his desire to always improve, the talent that leaks from his body as he dances, and the beauty that is not only his visual but the beautiful soul within. 

Yea, Chan is whipped. Whipped for a drama queen, sexy dancing manic, pouty puppy, llama of a man named Hyunjin. Now you may ask, why Chan, who whole heartily loves this man, is currently vibrating like a phone on a k-pop group chat on the first day.

Well to answer that ladies and gentlemen and all the non-conforming fancy peps out there. Is that Chan wants to go to the next level, and we aren’t talking about sex. They’ve done it a bunch of times. 

The dorm is practically untouched by the horny men that reside within. The kitchen itself has been bleached and disinfected so many times that none of the eight men can remember. What Chan is so nervous about is his quite out-there kink. Something that Aussie has been embarrassed about all his life.

His kink stems from his interesting underwear fetish. There is nothing more than seeing his gorgeous boyfriend in his undies. Chan loves every garment that he wears. From the breezy boxers, the tight briefs, or feminine lingerie. 

What Chan hasn’t told his dear and frustratingly tall boyfriend is that he may or may not want to pull on those very undies and wedge them into his crack. Yes, the leader of stray kids has a special kink for wedgies. 

Something used for bullying gets him off. Chan heats up just at the thought, shame coursing through his body. All he can think is why couldn’t he have a normal kink like spanking, being called daddy, or even bondage. Instead, all that piques his cock’s interest is the act of pulling on some underwear. 

“Fuck! What is wrong with me?” Chan groans from the sheer amount of shame that weighs him down. Now back to his dilemma, Chan texted his sweet boyfriend that he wanted to talk to him about his kinks. Unlike Chan, Hyunjin was open about a lot of his kinks, always trusting of the older to not make fun of him.

Which was right, Chan would first fist fight satan in the pits of hell before even thinking about laughing at Hyunjin for a weird kink. Now, Hyunjin’s kinks aren’t as bad and rather normal. Actually, his kinks go well with his wedgie enthusiasm. 

Seeing that his masochism, the need to be dominated and humiliated goes well with what Chan likes in terms of his kink. You see, Chan loves to dom his partners, he likes the thrill of being in control. The act of humiliating someone to the brink of tears and Hyunjin has some pretty tears. 

Wedgies give him that kind of thrill. It is such a childish and odd act but when you bring down someone with just a simple pull. Where they are humiliated and don’t know what to think or do. It’s just so arousing to him, the thought of just pulling on Hyunjin’s briefs harden him in his grey sweatpants. 

Though, it doesn’t stop the nerves in his body that tells him to fidget. In mid- distress and panic to just call it off, to text the younger that he isn’t feeling well. He hears the familiar yet haunting sound of keys jingling before it is inserted in the lock  
It seems like time slows, when he hears the lock click open and the knob turning. It brings the nerves within his well-built body on edge. His face heating up in utter shame, hands shaking slightly. But, his cock just continues to harden. He knows for sure that his boner is very prominent. 

The door opens and in comes inside a freshly showered Hyunjin, his black hair slightly damp, he must’ve taken a shower at the company. Dressed in a pale pink over-sized sweater and white track pants. Overall looking so soft.  
The raven headed man takes off his shoes and places them neatly inside a small cabinet by the door, closing it right after. Hyunjin sees his lovely boyfriend and dashes to him, jumping right onto his lap. Chan releases a small oof, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. Bringing him closer to him. 

The image of pulling his undies, which would be easy to do in this position, crosses his mind. He shakes his head. He can’t just do that to him, not until they’ve talked it out, all of it. 

“What’s this Channie Hyung,” Hyunjin whispers against his ear, while his hand reaches down to grip on his hardened cock. The man below him groaning from the sudden contact. “I was just excited to see you, baby boy,” He answers looking up at the younger with ablaze eyes, gripping onto Hyunjin’s thighs.

The raven-haired hums placing his hands on the other’s muscled pecs. “So, What is it that you wanted to talk about,” He taps a finger on his chin, as though he was thinking. “I’m sure I read that you wanted to talk about a kink,” He says way too loudly. Chan smacks his ass for that.

“Yea, I wanted to talk about that but,” Chan jumps up from the couch, gripping the back of Hyunjin’s knees and lifting him over his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of potatoes. The man yelping at suddenly being carried hits Chan’s back. “We will talk in our room!” 

Chan leads them both to their shared room. Struggling to open the door with the man squirming in his hold. After a couple of attempts, he was able to open the door. Sliding in, almost knock Hyunjin against the frame. He kicks the door closed and locks it with his temporarily free hand. Sauntering over to the bed and unceremonially dumps the young on the bed. 

The older man's eyes darken, seeing his little pup spread out on the bed. Though he is not here for that. Not yet at least. Hyunjin looks up at him with a pout on his face and a frown creasing his forehead. “Why did you throw me like that!” He whines glaring at Chan with the force of a litter of puppies.

Chan coos at him, pinching his cheeks just to annoy him more. Hyunjin slapping away the offending hands. “Stop! Tell me your damn kink.” Chan stops, suddenly feeling very hot. Gulping he hides behind his hands. The shame creeping upon him, the sudden shyness surprising Hyunjin.

The younger sits up from the bed going up to the older and wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him down to his level. “Hey, it’s okay.” He utters in a soft tone, coaxing Chan’s hands away from his face. “There is nothing to be ashamed of, there is nothing that you could be into that will drive me away, alright,” He pecks the older’s lips, smiling sweetly at him, His eyes turning to crescents. 

“unless it’s feet because I doubt I can give you a foot job without cramping!” Chan burst out in a fit of laughter at the sudden outburst.

Chan can't help but smile, the shame leaving him instantly. Of course, his lover would never judge him. He has and will also stick around, Chan knows this. Why was he ever nervous. The answer is he shouldn't. The man reassured him enough. 

He looks into those loving eyes, those two brown irises holding the stars, letting him see directly to Chan’s entire world. He wraps his arms around the taller man's waist, squeezing it ever so gently, tightening his grip, and pulling him flush against him. Their chests are squished together so much that Chan swears he can feel their heartbeats harmonize.

“Will you tell me now?” Hyunjin asks softly into his neck. Chan gulps still a bit nervous but, he takes a deep breath, his eyes shutting. Hyunjin feeling it expand in his hyung’s chest. Exhaling quickly with all of his worries included. Opening them to see a curious puppy looking at him expectedly. 

“I want to fucken wedgie you!” He shouts, clenching his eyes shut. Only opening them when he hears giggles, but before his heart can shatter, Hyunjin speaks. “That’s one way to say it,” Still giggling at the rushed outburst. “But, sure hyung, pull to your heart's content,” He purrs the last few words hotly against Chan’s ear as though he was challenging the man. 

The said man takes the bait, smirking devilishly. “Is that a challenge, baby boy,” Hyunjin tilts his head like a pup, smiling ever so innocently. “I don't know is it, master.” Chan shallows down a growl that was building up, opting to grab the man’s waist at tossing him on the bed. 

“Now don't be bratty, baby,” Chan grips his thigh pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. “Strip for me.” He commands in a husky voice, sounding all so dark and rough. Hyunjin is entranced, shallowing down a whimper deep in his throat. Shakenly getting up from the bed. Chan sitting down where he previously sat, slightly leaning back with his arms crossed, legs parted ever so slightly, showing the huge bulge between them.

Standing up was a task, not when his legs are trembling like a newborn deer. How can Chan’s voice have such an effect on him? His body already telling him to submit and he does. He finally has control of his hands. Gripping the hem of the sweater. 

He makes a show of it, pulling the sweater slowly up, showing just a sliver of the skin on his tummy, pulling down track pants, just a smidge, showing the waistband of his underwear. Chan growling at the sudden tease. “Watch it brat, and hurry up.”

Hyunjin smirks at that, lifting the sweater a bit more but still as slow with one hand as the other fingering around the waistband of the pants pulling it down in stagnated motions. Chan glares at the man in front of him, only getting an innocent smile from him. 

Hyunjin finally pulls the sweater up to his chest but stops. Looking directly at Chan with a smug grin. Chan growing frustrating takes things into his own hands. The taller feels his presence but pretends not to, keeping up his brattiness. More so for himself to not drop to subspace than to get a bigger punishment. This obviously is all in vain. As the buffer man lifts his hand to caress the other’s chest, feeling up the slight muscle beneath his fingers. 

Going down to his destination, taking the taller man's nipples in between his pointer finger and thumb, looking into Hyunjin’s eyes with an evil glint in his eyes. Before Hyunjin can defend himself or his nips. The man turns his fingers harshly in a clockwork fashion. A squeal leaving the taller man’s lips. His hands shaking as they grip the hems of the sweater and pants harshly but, not going to shake off the torturous hands.

He knows better than to stop his dom, it’s what he deserves after being a brat. Chan stops his twisting letting go once the nubs are a striking red and puffy. Hyunjin pouting at the throbbing pain but swiftly pulling the sweater over his head and pulling down his track pants.

Chan smirks at the attire. Hyunjin stands in soft white thigh highs, cotton squeezing the top of his thighs, forming a slight pudge and little black briefs, tight on his body and accentuating his ass, making it look slightly curvier than what Chan is used to.

The Aussie sits down once more, smirking up at the slender man in front of him, the blush deep on his face and tips of his ears. The taller man fidgeting in his spot. Chan taking pity on the soon to be tortured man decides to be nice. “Come here, baby boy,” He pats his thighs singling for the other to sit on them.

Hyunjin practically leaping into his inviting lap. Chan was sure that if they were naked and the dancer was stretched, he would be ass first on his dick. Surely the dom wouldn’t complain, but today is not that type of day.

Today is for experimenting and trying out something that he has been wanting to do for so long, and now that he has his lover's consent. He will see through that they’ll get to all of his inner fantasies. Though today, Chan thinks that it’s best to start small, before going to what he is craving to do, and small is still good. Perfect for his horny mind and hardening cock.

Once Hyunjin has made himself comfortable. Chan wraps his arm around his sub’s waist and pulls him closer. Lifting a hand to the man’s cheek and bring him closer. They look into each other’s eyes, seeing the pure love and trust they have for one another. Chan leans in, moving his face closer to Hyunjin’s and finally sealing the sub’s plush lips with his.

Their lips molding against each other, moving in sync, completely in harmony. Chan opens his mouth to lick at the other man’s lips. Hyunjin refuses to grant access, the little brat in him wanting around two. That doesn’t last long.

Chan grips the waistband of his sub’s briefs and promptly yanks it. Hyunjin gasping at the sudden pressure in his neithers. The buffer man taking the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside the slender man’s mouth. 

Hyunjin moans around the tongue exploring his wet cavern. Chan slithering his tongue all around, soon the other man joining in. Their tongues dancing, like two shakes wrapping around each other. Though the Aussie using some unfair advantages to subdue the dancer in his lap. That advantage is currently curled around his fist. 

Chan is a lot more gentle when he pulls. His fist slowly pulling up on the black fabric, wedging the cotton right into the sub’s crack, fabric bunching and folding between the two milky cheeks. Exposing the soft, smooth skin that was hiding beneath the garment. Hyunjin groaning at the increased pressure and slight pain sliding up his crack.

Though Chan doesn’t stop, he continues to pull with one fist, fabric creeping higher. His other hand caressing the sub’s jaw, keeping a stable and strong weight to keep them connected. Not once stopping their dance within the taller man’s mouth. If anything, the dancer increases. 

Both of them having a new fervor, tongues swirling against each other, moist and slimy but that just makes them both enjoy it more. The odd and intimate act of sharing a space and fluids. Gross but oddly enough to the both of them, it’s comforting, and oh so arousing.

Chan can feel the heat building up inside him. He doesn’t know when is the last time he had this much thrill in him, this type of thrill. Now don't get him wrong, he loves every moment he spends with his lover, enjoying the sex that comes with it. The amount of times he came due to his sub is a testimony to his satisfaction when it comes to sex.

Though this thrill is different, it's a constant and rising heat. Something he can’t explain. It almost like he can release all that he has been holding back, all the worries he had, all the nerves, the stress, every last bit of it released like steam. Letting him do something he was scared to do, but seeing his sub broken down in his lap, his underwear in his grip. 

It releases something he didn’t know he had. Tugging up on the fabric, Hyunjin gasps, looking directly at Chan, eyes blown over in lust but also in trust. That what this thrill is. A building up of fire, soon released and leaving only the comforting heat of trust. Something that Chan never truly had.

But, sharing his kink and seeing that his sub won't up and leave or judge him, reassures the fact that Chan knew all along, the deep trust that they share and this Aussie will reap all these benefits, starting with torturing Hyunjin.

With a new fire in his belly, He yanks on the briefs, pushing the fabric further into the sub’s crack and crushing his balls into his pelvis. Hyunjin squeals. “Fuck that hurt,” He mutters into Chan’s lips as the man continues to yank on his briefs, satisfied with the distinct popping of the seams.

Chan pecks the man’s lips, Hyunjin mouth is agape as he breathes in small huffs. The buffer man leans up to his ear. A slow pull grinds the bunched fabric up against the sub’s hole. The man moaning at it. He doesn't know where that came from. But, the slow pull was something otherworldly to him. 

It shouldn’t feel as good as it does, but the grind is almost reminiscent of a dick roughly gliding across his crack. The man moaning more as Chan yanks the on the waistband particularly hard. The grind was real then. “Ahhh- M-master,” Hyunjin moans out.

Chan smirks against his jaw. Lifting up to whisper huskily in his ears. “Huh, you like that slut,” the Aussie repeating yanks on the fabric in quick succession, forcing out more broken moans. “And I thought I was a freak for liking pulling on some undies, but you fucken enjoy it, don't cha freak.” 

Hyunjin can’t help but moan. How can it be so pleasurable, his masochistic soul is having the time of his life at the expense of his poor ass. Chan promptly tugs the fabric stretching. His other hand clenching around the man’s jaw and forcing them to look at one another.

“I asked you a question, slut, you do well to answer,” His voice deep and rough, with a dark edge to it. Striking down on Hyunjin right into subspace. “Yes! I enjoy it, master! I enjoy it a lot, please, please, pull harder! Please M-master!” The poor sub begging profusely, Chan noting the sudden change in his tone.

“Awe, Baby boy got into subspace, didn't he, well I guess I should help the slut out,” He trails his other hand down, leaving goosebumps along his path. His hand finally meeting the waistband. “Maybe you shouldn’t have been a bratty, fucken slut.”

Flexing his arm muscles, He counts to three in his head, wanting to tease the man in his lap. One… Hyunjin pants looking at the man below him with lust-filled eyes. Two… He can feel the man squirming, probably trying to grind into the briefs himself, the buff man smirking at that. Three… the sub starts to whine, this time actually grinding into his underwear. After he sees Hyunjin arching back, He yanks. 

The black fabric stretching further up Hyunjin’s back and into his crack. The cotton grinding right against his hole. The fabric squeezing relentlessly on his hardened cock, living an undeniable bulge, desperate to be freed, following to imprints of his balls, crushed in the garment.

Arching his back, consequently, driving the fabric further in. “What is this?” Chan keeps one hand clenched tight on the waistband, not letting it loosen and keeping the fabric taut. The other hand circles around, and grips his cock over the fabric.

“Damn arent you enjoying this a bit too much, oh look the slut wet themselves,” Chan smears the wet patches against Hyunjin’s cock. Causing more precum to gush out. 

“Why don't I help the slut, relieve themselves, hmm,” Chan continues to smear the precum around the wet patch on his tip. Hyunjin whimpering at the attention. Chan detaches his hand from his sub’s cock, making the latter cry out and whimper. The dom lifts his hand and slaps it right on his ass, leaving a deep red handprint.

“You’re being bad today arent you slut,” Chan spanks his ass again. Ripping another cry from the man. “Answer the fucken question slut!” A quick yank and a succession of spanks later. “Yes! M-master, P-please help m-me, please make me C-CUM!” 

Chan smirks, patting the man's head. “Why, of course, slut, Master will help,” with an evil glint in his eye and a devilish smirk the man adds, “Hope you’re ready, baby.”

Before Hyunjin can prepare himself. He feels the strong hand grip his cock and the tell-tale sign of the man flexing. Oh no. Chan continuous yanks on his briefs stretching them higher and higher. Deeper and deeper, sliding up his crack, the fabric rubbing his hole. The pressure increasing in the front squeezing his cock as hard as the hand around it is.

The hand moves up and down in quick succession, occasionally squeezing lighting, forcing Hyunjin to harden fully in his crushing briefs. How can this be pleasurable, it still shocks his head. Frying his poor brain in the duel onslaught of pleasure and pain. The burning sensation on his crack contrasting with the building pressure on his cock, forcing more precum to gush out. 

More precum for Chan to smear on the head of his cock through his briefs. The pain is there but it’s lovely for a masochistic sub like Hyunjin. He enjoys the pain and the burn is as comforting as the fire quickly building in his stomach. Chan rubbing up against his cock coating it in a wet mess making the fabric around it sticky. While his other fist yanks and yanks stretching the briefs up to his mid-back. 

Hyunjin moans out, loving all the different sensations he’s feeling. The mixture of burning, pressure, wetness, and stickiness making him delirious. Feeling his brain with only the need to moan. Chan quickly silencing them with his lips.

Shoving his tongue deep in his sub’s throat. Loving the huffs that leave his mouth. “More, Pl-please Master, M-master!” The man moans into Chan’s mouth, and who was tell Chan to not follow through. Pulling harshly, pushing the fabric up continuously, making sure it is sliding through his hole and he speeds up his hand. Still kiss the man in his lap, tongue shoved in deep.

Hyunjin's mind is filled to the brim with the scene, not wanting it to stop. Suddenly it blanks, and he opens his mouth in a silent scream as he jerks his hips up, arching his back and cumming inside his briefs, coating it in a mess of stickiness.

Falling onto Chan’s shoulder, the man patting his back and stroking his head. A brief comfort before finally feeling his underwear that’s lodged deep inside his crack. Whining softly in his dom’s neck. Nuzzling closer into his body, stopping when he feels something hard poking his thigh. 

“Master didn’t cum,” He says with a pout. Chan chuckling at him, “It’s fine I am satisfied enough,” His response only gets a bigger pout and a push on his chest. After forcing Chan to lean back, Hyunjin sinks down onto the floor and grabs the sweatpants and pulling them down. 

The subs mouth watering at the big bulge in front of him. Chan sighing at him, lifting a hand to stroke through his hair, closing his eye, and waits for the sweet bliss. Only to be pulled back to the real world, quite literally, as Hyunjin yanks on the front his boxer briefs, snicking to him, muttering a quiet 'payback'. Before pulling them down to Chan’s knees.

This time there is no foreplay or teasing. Hyunjin goes straight for the huge cock and practically engulfs it. Bobbing his head quickly. Slurping around the tip. Swirling his tongue around the length and wrapping his plump lips tightly around the base. It doesn’t take a long time for Chan to cum, especially when he can see Hyunjin’s briefs still deep in his crack, also when Hyunjin arches his back like that, letting him get a good view of all of his work.

The sub shallow the cum in his mouth, Chan pats his head and lifts him back onto his lap. “Thanks, baby boy,” Nuzzling into his sub causing a giggle to escape. Now let us get cleaned up. “Yes, Master!” The man nods, while Chan lifts him into his arms and walks them to the bathroom.

Even when passing through his members, and they raise an eyebrow at the state of Hyunjin and his ruined underwear, no one judges them or makes a cruel remark. Though Minho may or may not have some teasing material for when Hyunjin wants to act up again. Regardless, they all let them be and Chan wouldn’t have it any other way.

Though his kink may be weird, the love that Hyunjin showed him, let him see the trust that was already there. Letting Chan finally see how in his weird family, his odd kink is rather normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird right haha!  
> I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> And if you didn't, welp it's not for everyone!  
> Please no kink shaming!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
